Architectural coverings, such as curtains, shades, draperies and the like are old and well known in the art and are frequently used to provide privacy and to limit the amount of light that is permitted to pass through a window and into a room or building. These devices are also used to decorate rooms and provide pleasing and aesthetic appearances. There are countless types, forms and designs of architectural coverings known in the art. The term architectural covering is used to describe any and all of these types, forms and designs including blinds, shades, draperies, and the like.
One form of architectural covering of particular interest in this application is commonly referred to as a drapery or draperies. Common components of draperies include a support rod connected to brackets positioned above or adjacent to a window or door. In one arrangement of a drapery, the support rod rotates and drives the shade material across the length of the support rod. This arrangement is more fully described in Applicant's related patent Application Ser. No. 61/702,093 filed on Sep. 17, 2012 entitled Rotatable Drive Element For Moving A Window Covering, which is fully incorporated by reference herein, including any related applications; Applicant's related patent Application Ser. No. 61/810,949 filed on Apr. 11, 2013 entitled Rotatable Drive Element For Moving A Window Covering Including A Flexible Guide Arm And A Pointed Tooth Arrangement which is also fully incorporated by reference herein, including any related applications; and Applicant's related patent Application Ser. No. 61/817,954 filed on May 1, 2013 entitled Motorized Drapery Apparatus, System And Method Of Use which is also fully incorporated by reference herein, including any related applications.
In at least some of the arrangements presented in these related patent applications, the batteries are either positioned within the rotatable drive element itself or in a separate battery tube which is positioned exterior to the rotatable drive element or the brackets. Each of these arrangements has their own advantages and disadvantages that make each of these arrangements particularly well suited for various applications.
In the arrangement wherein the batteries are positioned within the rotatable drive element, this causes the rotatable drive element to have a substantially thick diameter. By increasing the diameter of the rotatable drive element this increases the cost of the apparatus as additional material is needed to form the rotatable drive element. In addition, by increasing the diameter of the rotatable drive element this increases the mass of the rotatable drive element which requires additional energy to rotate the rotatable drive element. Another side-effect of increasing the size of the rotatable drive element is that this causes the drapery rod to have a substantial appearance that may be undesirable in some applications. Also, by increasing the diameter of the rotatable drive element this prevents the use of many conventional shade materials available on the market, especially the use of what are known as “grommet draperies”. In addition, by placing the batteries within the rotatable drive element this increases the weight of the rotatable drive element which requires substantial structural support to prevent bending or bowing of the rotatable drive element. Therefore, substantial deficiencies are caused by positioning the batteries within the rotatable drive element.
In the arrangement wherein the batteries are positioned exterior to the rotatable drive element, while this eliminates some of the problems causes by positioning the batteries in the rotatable drive element, this causes other substantial problems. By positioning the batteries in a separate battery tube assembly, this increases the cost of the architectural covering by requiring additional pieces of the assembly. In addition, by positioning the batteries in a separate battery tube assembly, this complicates and prolongs the installation process as it requires the installation of the battery tube assembly on a wall, ceiling or other structure near the architectural covering which requires additional holes in wall, ceiling or structure. In addition, by positioning a separate battery tube assembly exterior to the apparatus the battery tube assembly is unsightly and detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the apparatus.
Therefore there is a need in the art for a motorized drapery apparatus with batteries positioned in the brackets that functions well and is aesthetically pleasing.
Thus it is a primary object of the invention to provide a motorized drapery apparatus that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus that is efficient.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus that is simple in design.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus that is inexpensive.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus that has a minimum number of parts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus that has an intuitive design.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus that is easy to install.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus wherein that eliminates the need to position the batteries in the rotatable drive element.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus that eliminates the need for an external battery tube assembly.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus that eliminates the need to position the batteries in a finial or a rotatable drive element extension.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus that is wirelessly controllable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus wherein that provides a secure and novel manner and method of connecting the battery tube assembly to the brackets.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus that indexes the guide structure on the rotatable drive element such that two rotatable drive elements can be connected together with the guide structures aligning with one another.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus wherein the brackets electrically connect to the other components of the assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus that improves the ease of replacing batteries.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus that provides improved wireless range.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.